


Guarded by Mr. Handsome

by TheMikaelsonsx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMikaelsonsx/pseuds/TheMikaelsonsx
Summary: Hayley, fashion designer in New York. She once had a happy family like you could never imagine, a husband who loved her and a little girl who filled her heart with happiness. But since her husband becomes an immoderate alcoholic and paranoia grips him, everyone in Hayley turns upside down and wakes up in New Orleans trusting only one man, her bodyguard, Elijah Mikaelson.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 3





	Guarded by Mr. Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, my name is Alexia and this is my first creation, so don't judge me. I sincerely hope you like it! I'm a big fan of the Haylijah couple (Hayley and Elijah) and I love The Originals. Have a good day !

_Monday_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and vibrating on the nightstand, jumping out of bed alert and awake.  
I quickly inspected the room, making sure I was alone, that Jackson isn't here. I prepared to get out of bed to go to Hope, to see what she was doing, when I remembered , I left her with a friend.

Luckily, Jack wasn't here, probably drinking from a bar, so I turned in bed to pick up my phone and unlock it, then put it to my ear.

"Hello!" I replied, my voice slow due to lack of sleep.

"Hello, Mrs. Marshall!" I called to let you know that you have a scheduled meeting with the new bodyguard. "

,, Ah, ok! What time ? "

,, At 14:00, ma'am! In front of your husband's department. "

_Really!!!! Isn't there a place more secluded and away from the eyes of **my dear husband ?**_

"Okay, it's done!" Thank you Elena, easy service! "

"Thank you very much, ma'am!" A good day!"

I hung up and crawled to the bathroom for a warm, invigorating shower.

After I finished I went without hesitation to my wardrobe and chose a simple black dress. I pulled my hair into a bun and put on a beautiful pair of equally black heeled shoes. I finally finish, and leave my luxurious penthouse.

________________________

I walked briskly through the streets of New Orleans. I looked back for a moment thinking that someone was watching me in silence and a pair of eyes were fixed on me.

_ I was paranoid here.  Nobody's looking at you, for heaven's sake Hayley ! What do you have ?  _

It was all because of those bizarre and scary letters I received anonymously in the last six months in that there were threats against me.

Finally I arrive in front of Jack's apartment and check my watch. The clock reads 13:50. I don't see anyone, absolutely no one and nothing. I think maybe I arrived too early.

Suddenly, my eyes couldn't help but land on the stranger coming out of a luxury car, _I think it's a Porsche_ ,dressed in a black suit, very well tailored.

He lacked a better word than BEAUTIFUL, really handsome.

I notice that he is approaching me, with a very elegant gait. You say he's out of the story.

"Hello, Mrs. Marshall," he says in a loud, husky voice in all its masculinity, but velvety. The power of the voice probably stems from confidence.

,, Go ...., good morning! I stammered. Who are you? "I ask, overwhelmed by his beauty.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson, ma'am! Your new bodyguard."

His hair was very tidy and short with a shiny black. His eyes looked dark, and his body was obviously shaped and muscular under his black suit.  
His facial features looked striking, exotic and handsome, with a bit of beard.

Everything about him was completely and utterly masculine. Hell, even his gaze was incredible. With the way he almost makes me tremble as he looks at me with those dark eyes of fire. He was easily the most attractive guy I've ever seen.

"Ah, delighted to meet you, sir!" "I answer 

"Please, I don't want you to address me like that, and the pleasure is on my side, Mrs. Marshall!

GOD, his voice is gorgeous and full of firmness.

"So ... what should I do now, sir, or ... how do you want to tell you?" "

"As you wish, ma'am!"

"I think Elijah, is that okay?" "I ask shyly

"How not, my lady!" Did he make me his?

_Hayley come back, you can barely have a nice relationship with your alcoholic husband, but with your bodyguard?_  
_WAKE UP!!!!_

________________________

In the evening, Elijah and I returned to my apartment, after a tiring day of photo shoots and meetings, finally home.

I felt his eyes on me all day. By no means leave me unattended. I like

Sitting in an armchair, his burning eyes look at me, and me , I read a documentary. I can't read when my eyes go after him. If Jackson found out, I'd definitely wake up with a broken head.

,,Ma'am ?"

,,Yes?"

"Don't you feel comfortable around me?  
You look tense. "

"No Elijah, I'm fine, it's okay!"

"But where is the gentleman?" He asks, and I get stuck.

,, Well ... "

"Don't stress to give me an answer, there is no need. I have no right to know. "

"Thank you, it's just ... Jack and I have a more complicated time," I say, blushing. How can it be so calm and gentle. Yes , that's why he got paid for , but of all the bodyguards I've dragged in my life , none have been as sweet as him .

"Ah, ok, but I'm sorry!" Do you want me to bring you something? "

"You don't need to bring me everything, you're just my bodyguard, not my servant!" I say, and a small chuckle is heard from him.

"But it's my pleasure, ma'am!" Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go check on everything at the front desk. "

,,Good !"

"Stay here, I'm not missing much"

______________________

It doesn't take long and I hear a knock on the door , it's probably Elijah . I run to the door and glance at the viewfinder.

I freeze and run out of breath. Jackson 

Slowly I try to adjust my breathing and open the door trembling.

"But it takes you a long time to open a door!" His thick voice echoed in the room

"Yeah ... Jackson, did you drink again?" I ask, frightened

"But what the hell are you doing bitch ?" Say ! How's the new bodyguard? Did you invite him to our bed? "

"Jackson stop!" How many times do I have to tell you that I did not have and do not have any relationship with any bodyguard I had! " I growl

"I warn you right now, Hayley, the game you're playing is a dangerous one and one I don't advise you to play with me!" Jackson says with angry eyes.

"Jackson leave me!" "I say and go for a walk around him, but he slams me against the wall and wraps his hand around my neck. My eyes widen and I try to snatch his hand, but I fail.

"This is your only warning, Hayley. Keep the new bodyguard at arms's length, otherwise I'll have to show you what happens to whores. What's his name? It's Elijah, what a stupid name, just like you. "

"But do you know what happens to alcoholics?" I shouted, out of breath

Jackson can't believe his ears. I've never been one to back down and he didn't expect me to do it now, but he certainly didn't expect me to say that. _For now, he has to discipline his disrespectful wife._

He squeezes his hand on my neck and brings his mouth to my ear. I struggle and struggle to escape, but I have no chance. Jackson is upset.

"You wanted " Jackson says in disgust  
And he puts a palm over my face, without hesitation. He throws me over the table and I moan in pain.

"Stop it," I say

Suddenly the door to the apartment opens and I hear a worried voice. Elijah's voice.

Slowly, due to the total shock he is in, he closes the door and enters the apartment while evaluating the scene in front of him.

_Hayley is crouched on the floor and doesn't look very alive. From where he stood, he could see a pool of blood surrounding his head, and a broken glass table stood a few inches away._

"Ma'am ..." Elijah gasped

"Oh, the savior is coming to take his whore," Jackson says wryly.

"Mr. Kennel, what's going on?" Did you do that to Hayley? "

It's the first time I've heard my first name said on his lips.

,, Shut up! "Jackson growls, and I can see the anger in Elijah 's eyes.

Elijah doesn't notice him and instead he approaches me slightly and puts his hand on my cheek. I feel a strong masculine smell, which makes me startle.

"Don't go near her!" Jackson shouted

"You have no right to behave like that with your wife." Elijah's deep voice fills my eardrums.

"She's not called a wife, she's a bloody whore and you must to disappear now if you don't want your life to end now."

Elijah blinks and gets even closer to me, trying to protect me.

"What else?" Are you going to kill me? ”Elijah says calmly but angrily.

,,If you want this ... "

Jackson approaches him and starts hitting him. I watch them as they fight.

Jackson's left leg flies through the air, and Elijah blocks it. Elijah's fist slams into Jackson's head. It collapses sideways like a ball, and its legs give way. He staggered to the floor, his wrist rolling.

Elijah runs to me and grabs me with his strong arms. He quickly takes me out of the apartment in a bridal style and heads for the elevator. We leave the building and head for his car.

He sits me carefully and carefully in the seat and returns to the driver's seat.

He starts the car and steps on the acceleration. Without realizing it, my hand is in his and I pull it quickly. I breathe and try to calm down from the shock.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. English is not my first language. If you have any ideas, please let me know **


End file.
